


Needing Each Other (ver.2)

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: I completely forgot I had written a second version of this fic.glad I found it so I could upload it and share it with you guys.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Needing Each Other (ver.2)

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I had written a second version of this fic.
> 
> glad I found it so I could upload it and share it with you guys.

“She’s trying to preserve some sick relationship with Kate and killing me would-.”

“Killing you would mean Kate wouldn’t forgive her because Kate’s still in love with you.”

“I have no idea.”

“And what about you, any idea how you feel?”

*****

“It’s a little hard to ignore the irony of using the engagement ring I got you to escape your ex-girlfriend’s lunatic sister who didn’t kill us because she knows more about your past relationships than I do.”

“What do you wanna know?”

“What was it between you two? And don’t say it was just some drunk college hook up unless you were actually drunk for three years.”

“Look, all my life I followed the rules. My family’s rules, the army’s rules. This was the first time I broke one and it almost cost me everything. That’s why I lied.” 

“Didn’t answer my question.”

*****

“I don’t want to move past this today and then have it come up again in two years and realize I’m wasting my life fighting for something that I can’t actually have.”

“I don’t want that either.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you in love with me because if you love with me you’ll be real with me right now.”

“I don’t know.”

“Let’s not make this any harder than it is. I think you need to figure yourself out and when you do and you see the same future I do then maybe I’ll still be here or maybe I won’t.”

*****

Sophie watched as an angry Kate Kane tossed everything on her desk to the side. Sophie saw a broken photo of Kate and Beth. She then looked up at Kate. It was then that Kate looked up at her as well.

She was breathing heavily. Somehow seeing Sophie in the cave didn’t matter. She didn’t care if she were there or not. After her burst of anger Kate came around the side of her desk. She and Sophie met in open arms. The two stood there hugging tightly, both letting their tears run down their shoulders. 

It wasn’t the hug that they desired. They needed something more and they took it. Their pain coursing through them as deeply as the craving they had for each other, a longing so deep and one that had been needed for so desperately. Those flood gates opened both literally and physically. 

*****

“I can’t believe we did this in the bat cave,” Kate said hours later as the two had gotten redressed and then continue to lay in each other’s arms. “How did you find this place anyways?”

“I still had my suspicions about you and Luke let me in.”

“Of course he did.”

“Seriously, Luke aside how did you find me down here.”

Sophie took a deep breath unsure if she wanted to go down that path but she had already escaped some questions earlier. She couldn’t do that to Kate of all people.

“After everything Alice did I figured Batwoman would go after her and next to her it seemed only logical that you would too. It didn’t take me that long to put it together.”

Sophie sat up not wanting to look at Kate. “Tyler left me,” she said to her.

Kate’s eyes widened, “Wow, um, I’m sorry,” she said as she sat up next to Sophie. When did that happen?”

The night of the gala a few hours back. I wanted to be there, Kate but Alex had us held up so we wouldn’t stand in the way. “Alice didn’t kill me because she knew it would mean hurting you.”

“And she couldn’t push me away like that.”

“Yeah. Tyler didn’t think I was being honest with myself.”

“Honest about what?”

Sophie looked at Kate the two of them staring at each other knowingly. Sophie didn’t answer so Kate asked her question in a different way. 

”You know what.”

“I’m asking it anyways, are you?”

“I am now. You know he asked me if I was in love with him.”

“What…what did you tell him,” Kate said as she began to feel the worst.

“I wasn’t sure. Earlier he asked what it was between the two of us and if I was still in love with you.”

“Oh.”

“God, Kate, I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

“You want to know what I think?”

“What?” 

“I think you wouldn’t be here unless you didn’t want to be on some level.”

Kate was partially right. 

For Sophie she hadn’t come to see Kate for a quick hook up because of the pain she felt. In fact that hadn’t been on her mind at all. She had come because of her own pain and to see if Kate was okay. Neither of them and so they comforted each other. Not in the way that she had thought but it had happened anyways.

Sophie took a deep breath, “I didn’t tell him anything, Kate,” she admitted. “The truth is, if I’m really being honest with myself, is that I’m still in love with you.”

Kate half smiled. “I was kind of hoping you did.”

“Yeah well… What am I supposed to do here?”

“I can’t answer that. What I can tell you is that I’m sorry. All of this is my fault.”

“No it isn’t. I’m the one that came down here in the first place and it wasn’t your fault. I blame myself actually.”

“For what?”

“For not having told you sooner. I guess I was just scared.”

Kate nodded. “I don’t blame you. That’s why I gave you space, gave us space. I couldn’t be around you and love you at the same time when you didn’t feel the same.”

“You think I didn’t feel the same? Kate, walking away from you this second time around was one of the hardest things I’ve done next to what I did the first time back at school. I wanted to stick around this time only I wasn’t ready.”

“So what are you saying now?”

“I’m saying I guess I’m ready now.”

“You guess or you actually know?”

“I know. For real this time. I don’t want to screw things up between us again.”

“What about Tyler?”

“I’ll have that conversation with him. Right now I just want to be with you.”

“Then that’s all I want too.”

Kate leaned over to Sophie and the two of them kissed.

“Wow, um,” they heard Luke say behind them, “I am so sorry. Well this is certainly awkward.”

The two girls stood up, both feeling very embarrassed.

“Sophie you’ve met Luke.”

“Yeah we’ve met.” Sophie turned to Kate, “I should probably go. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.”

Once Sophie left Luke looked at Kate, “Okay so you two um, you two are together now.”

“Yeah. I mean at least I think so.”

“You think?”

“It’s a little complicated.”

“Because of her husband.”

“Okay I am seriously not having this conversation with you.”

“I just came to check up on you, are you okay? I mean obviously you’re okay, you were just doing…god I don’t want to even know. And now that’s an image I can’t get out of my head, and…”

“Okay, okay, Luke, just stop.”

“Right.” He got serious. “I heard about your dad and step-mom.”

Kate nodded.

“What are you going to do?”

Kate thought back to her earlier conversation with Mary.

“You know how she died, exactly the way that Alice planned. Slowly and in pain and the only way to save herself was for me to die and she sure as hell wasn’t about to let that happen because she is not the horrible person you and Alice claimed she is. You, you are literally the last person who can bring me comfort right now. I’m gonna ask you again Kate, was Alice worth it?”

“No.”

“Finally. Too bad it’s too late.”

Kate turned and looked at her bat suit. “The only thing I can do.”

*****

A day later Sophie found Tyler clearing out his desk.

“You’re leaving,” said Sophie.

Tyler took what few things he had and made his way to the hallway when he was about to leave.

Sophie followed and Tyler turned to look at her. “I put in a transfer. I doubt it’ll go through right away given what’s going on with the commander right now but I guess that puts you in charge now right? I mean you are his second in command.”

“I’ll um, I’ll send in the request right away.”

Tyler shook his head, “You know the funny thing, the funny thing is I was kind of hoping you would ask me to stay.”

Sophie turned and looked away.

“Yeah,” was all Tyler said.

Sophie looked at Tyler. “What do you want to hear, Tyler?”

“Tell me the truth for once Sophie. Are you still in love with Kate?”

“Yes,” Sophie said simply.

“Then I guess that’s it.”

Sophie looked at the rings on her finger. It surprised her at how easily it was to take them off. She was no longer bound to him, no longer bound to the rules or anything else. The only thing Sophie was bound to was her genuine love for Kate and it was a love that she hadn’t been ready to give up.

She placed the rings in Tyler’s hand. 

Neither of them said a word. Tyler turned and Sophie watched him walk away. She couldn’t help but let the tears fall. She had been with Tyler for the past two and a half years and while she loved him and she loved Kate more it couldn’t help but sting just a little. She knew she was doing the right thing however. It was best for all of them.

*****

“Figured you’d be here,” Sophie said later in the day when she found Kate at her bar. 

“How?” Kate replied.

“Well I checked your office and then I checked the cave. This seemed like the only other choice. You’re not going after Alice? I figured that’s what you would want to be doing more.”

Kate tensed at her name. While she wanted to focus all her time and energy on her right now she wasn’t ready so keeping busy as Kate Kane felt safer and she needed safe, at least for the time being.

“Believe me I want to.”

“And yet you’re here instead.” Kate remained silent and Sophie let that go. “Tyler put in a transfer.”

Kate stopped what she was doing. “Are you okay with that?”

Sophie nodded, “Filed his paperwork this morning. Also got divorced papers filed. It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“You’re sure this is what you want?”

Sophie walked up to Kate and took their hands. “I want you, Kate. I mean that.”

Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss her new yet old girlfriend.

Sophie smiled as well. She looked over at the new tables that Kate brought in and was setting up.

“Need any help with those?”

“Sure.”


End file.
